The present invention relates to a method for the preparation of zeolites having the x-ray diffraction pattern characteristic of ZSM-5 and, more particularly, to a novel process for the preparation of ZSM-5 type zeolites utilizing certain transition metal complexes as templates for the synthesis of said zeolite materials.